


Eclipse

by luna_ren_creations



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_ren_creations/pseuds/luna_ren_creations
Summary: In the never ending battle to squash Dr. Robotnik aka Eggman's plans to wipe out their world in place of a society of metallic machines, Sonic and friends are saving the day once again with the help of Sticks the badger, Silver the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog and Violet, a young hedgehog who's seen too much terror in her life to ever try to be normal. She adores her friends and team, but always feels a little removed from them. Enter Shadow, someone who's seen just as much pain as she. Will the two finally come together and realize just how alike they are? Will Eggman ever succeed in building his robot empire with the team watching his every move? This is Eclipse.(I do not own any of the Sonic characters, all rights go to SEGA for them. Violet is my only creation.)
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Original Character(s), Silver the Hedgehog/Original Character(s)





	1. A Day Just Like Any Other

"Catch ya later, Egg-face!" Sonic jeered their teams' ultimate enemy Dr. Robotnik or Eggman as he was more comically referred to as.

"This isn't the end, you rodents! I'll be back!" Eggman hollered, flying off in his Egg Pod.

"We'll be here!" Amy hollered back, swinging her hammer in the pod's direction. Violet the Hedgehog snickered at her friends and sheathed her long sword, dusting off her track pants.

"Now what?" She asked, only half seriously. Amy made eyes at Sonic.

"I don't know about you but Sonic and I are going to see a movie tonight. Wanna come?" She offered, as the team headed back to base. Violet paused. It sounded like a nice enough idea, but lately she'd been feeling like a third wheel around Amy and Sonic since they'd finally gotten together.

"Eh, I'm okay. Might stay in tonight." She decided, feeling her heart strings tug just a little. She was happy for her two friends that they'd found one another and that things seemed to be going well so far, but lately she'd been feeling lonely. Even though her life was surrounded by friends she worked with day in day out together, that sense of loneliness was still there. Maybe it was her own fault, all those years living in seclusion, just trying to survive alone in the wilds. Sure she'd come a long way since back then, but maybe there would always be this one piece of her that would always feel that way to some extent. She had her friends, but not one of them knew or could exactly sympathize 100% with her about her past. Well maybe one could, but that was a whole different issue. It didn't help that he was strikingly attractive either. Ever since he joined the team about 2 years back, having been awoken from cryo sleep after 50 long years, Violet knew they had some kind of connection, but to be fair, he scared her a lot. He was very severe, almost never talked at first, and even now he was only somewhat friendly, but not to the extent of the other teammates. He still stuck to himself a lot. Violet knew he'd gone through and seen things his memory could never erase, but knew better than to ask. Deep down, she wanted to bad to crack through his shell because she knew they were the same. She could see it in his eyes.

"Vi? Did you hear what I said?" Sonic broke her out of her thoughts as they got back to base. She realized she was in their lounge area and didn't even remember someone handing her a coffee.

"U-Um, sorry. No." She blushed slightly. Silver snickered, standing in the doorway. Violet chewed the inside of her cheek, trying to function like a somewhat normal hedgehog for once and screwed a smile on her face as images of her past flickered across her memory.

"It's okay, I was just wondering if you wanted to go along with Silver tonight on a scouting mission since Amy said you didn't want to come to the movies with Knuckles, Tails, Sticks, Amy and I." Well Violet hadn't known it was a group outing, otherwise she might've agreed to go. Feeling a little silly all of a sudden, she paused for a little too long before agreeing.

"Sure, I can come." She threw a smile to Silver who winked. Dinner was pretty casual and before Violet knew it, she was changing to meet Silver at the hanger to take one of the small crafts on their scouting mission.

"Ready to go?" Silver asked, with a friendly smile. Violet nodded wordlessly and climbed into the craft's passenger seat. Silver slid into the cockpit and paused.

"You ok?" He asked, pointedly. Violet's eyes met his and she fought tears.

"I'm fine." She lied, too many things swirling through her mind. The day had been fine, another victory against the Egg Doofus, hanging out with her pals, she had a roof over her head, good food, a place to lay her head at night... why did her memories keep trying to ruin that? Why did not being able to talk to _him_ properly just make things worse? Silver gave her a knowing look. Okay maybe not anybody knowing what she had gone through wasn't entirely true, but it was Silver, she couldn't just bare her soul to the person who had basically saved her from facing the same fate as her family.

"Just... thinking. About back then." She finally decided to say. Silver nodded, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, you know. If you don't feel up to coming. I know what you're feeling like." It was nice of him to try. Violet shook her head though.

"No. I'll be alright. I just gotta shake it out." Violet smiled a little.

"Alright. Just know I'm here for you, right? I was there, I know."

" _No you don't know. You didn't see them die."_ Violet thought, but merely nodded again.

"Thanks, Sil." She leaned in for a hug and he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Now, let's go see what we can find."

*******************

Well the scouting mission turned out to be uneventful, Eggman's base was actually very quiet, but Violet didn't mind the silence. Giving up after only an hour, Silver took her out for a milkshake and the two quickly got talking about the good old days. After Silver rescued young Violet from the dissemination of her city, due to an uprising of rebel citizens bent on destroying everything in their path he was trapped in both Violet's timeline and dimension. Bless his soul, he never complained once and focused on caring for young Violet both physically and emotionally. They lived in a mountain cave turned home for 7 long years. But it gave Violet time to grow, Silver taught her to fend for herself, Taught her to sword fight and even a little bit of telekinesis. Until that fateful day when Eggman came through a warp hole followed by Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Tails, Violet was prepared to stay where she was for the rest of her life. Sometimes Silver would disappear for days at a time, later she learned he was trying to find a way out of there for the both of them, but honestly Violet was glad to leave when the team offered. It was miles upon miles away from where she was from, but it was still fresh even seven years later.

" _Even fifteen years later..."_ Violet thought as she swirled around the remainder of her milkshake in her cup. Tossing the empty cup into the trash upon their return to the base, she aimlessly followed Silver back to the lounge area where the others were gathered, chatting and laughing about the film they'd just seen, Violet gathered.

"Hey, how'd it go, you two?" Sonic asked, noticing their presence.

"Uneventful, nothing new to report. Ended up getting milkshakes instead." Silver replied, sitting across from Sonic, Tails and Amy. Knuckles and Sticks were engaged in their own banter off to the side.

"Milkshakes, eh? Like a date?" Tails teased, with a raised eyebrow. Violet, standing nearby to Silver's seat hid a blush.

"Knock it off, fox. She's like my sister, you know that." Silver grumbled in reply. Tails merely chuckled to himself. Amy looked to Violet.

"Vi, why don't you sit down? Relax a little." She offered, kindly. Silver looked up to her as well, but Violet was still not feeling right. She knew Silver would only try to follow her, but she just wanted to be alone.

"Thanks, Amy. But I think I'm gonna turn in." She replied, softly. She met Silver's gaze and gave a subtle shake of her head. With a halfhearted goodnight to her team, Violet walked away, returning to her respective room. It was a simple room, a single bed with a plush teal blanket and a large fluffy pillow. Her sword she kept on the wall above her head for easy access and always slept with a dagger under her pillow, something she learned quite quickly when she was living with Silver. Removing her boots, She sighed and headed to the bathroom to turn on the shower. Undressing and standing under the steaming hot stream of water was just the ticket.

"Just stop it." She told herself sternly, as she felt her mind drift back into dangerous territory. She, like a lot of people she was sure, had bad days like she seemed to be having, but she had to hold onto the principle that tomorrow was a new day and a new chance for it to be a better day. Toweling her spines dry, continuing to admire the newest addition to her light grey coloring, a purple streak going down the top one. It was with Silver's help and she really liked it. Smiling slightly as she changed into black sleep shorts and an aquamarine top, she climbed under the plush teal blanket and nestled against her pillow. Despite all that was on her mind, sleep came almost instantly.


	2. A Shadow In The Dark

_"Mama!!" Young Violet shrieked as someone masked and armed grabbed the little girl._

_"Violet!" Her mother screamed back. The entire city was on fire. Screams of the fallen, the injured, the grief stricken echoed through her little ears._

_"Help me!!" Violet cried as the rebel planned to make off with her, scaling the debris to the blown in roof of their humble family dwelling. Her poor mother tried in vain to jump and catch her daughter, but it was for naught. It all happened so fast. The missile hit her childhood home just as her mother cried her name one last time. She heard a loud boom that shook her free from her captor's hands and she began plummeting downward to the fireball that used to be her home. When a pair of strong arms caught her midair, Violet thought it was an angel. All she saw was whitish silver and blue. She buried her face into her rescuer's fur and cried._

_"It's okay, kiddo. It'll all be okay. I've got you now..."_

Violet sat straight up in bed with a frightened gasp. Those memory laced dreams never got any easier to deal with. Given the day she'd had though, Violet felt like she should have almost expected it. Sighing heavily, she got out of bed, even though it was still the middle of the night and decided to get some fresh air. Slipping her boots on and a light sweater, she padded quietly out of her room and down the hall. Around the back of the base on the second floor, was a large pair of french doors leading to a large balcony that overlooked a vast landscape protected by invisible force fields to shield from any Eggman bots cruising the area. To Violet's surprise, the doors were ajar and she saw a shadowy figure sitting perched on the balcony railing. A breath caught in Violet's throat. It was Shadow. Feeling timid all of a sudden, she wanted to turn and run back to her room, no matter how much she longed to talk to him. Slowly, she walked closer to the cool air outside and Shadow sensed someone approaching. He'd been created to be the best life form, so of course his sense of perception was of course the best out there.

"Trouble?" Was his gruff query. Violet froze in the doorway. In the 2 years Shadow had been part of the team, he hadn't said so much as 2 words to Violet personally, unless on a mission.

"U-u-um... no.. I just was seeing why the door was open..." She stumbled awkwardly through the sentence as Shadow got off the railing and stood at a distance from her, arms folded. There was about a minute too long of uncomfortable silence and a disappointed Violet decided to just leave. As she was about to turn though, Shadow spoke.

"You have nightmares too, huh?" Violet's lavender eyes widened. How did he know? Shadow seemed to read her mind, because he tapped one of his fuzzy ears.

"Supersonic hearing. Through Sonic's abysmal snoring and Sticks talkin' in her sleep, I heard you wake up with a start, like you were having a nightmare. Am I wrong?" His question sounded like more of a challenge to Violet, but she just left it alone. She nodded slowly.

"I...I do. About my past." Violet realized then that Shadow had said 'too'. He had nightmares?

"Mm..." Was all he said, before returning his gaze to the landscape before them. The question was on the tip of Violet's tongue, but she was too afraid to ask. As it was, this was the most conversation she'd ever gotten out of the guy. She longed to ask him a million and one things, but stayed silent.

"It never gets any easier, does it?" His voice broke the silence again and his tone sounded almost vulnerable for a fraction of a second.

"What's he seen?" Violet wondered. Her suspicions were all but confirmed in that moment, and she felt her heart go to him. He'd been in cryo-sleep for 50 years. What happened to him? Why now was he opening himself up a tiny little bit and why to her?

_"You wanted him to..."_ She thought, but still, it threw her for a loop.

"No..." Was her honest reply. He finally faced her, his expression distant.

"Go back to bed. Everything will be fine." It sounded more like an order than a gentle suggestion, but Violet was not about to argue.

"Okay. Goodnight." She dared offer, before turning and walking back inside. Once she was out of earshot, Shadow turned back toward the moonlit sky.

"Goodnight." He murmured.

As Violet nestled back under her fluffy blanket, her heart was hammering. Had that really happened? Had she and Shadow really connected over something they both shared? She knew it. But he was still so closed off. She wished she had more courage to try and ask deeper questions of him, but he commanded such a severe presence that she feared what he might do in response. Closing her eyes and trying a few deep breathing exercises Silver had taught her to help with her anxiety, Violet finally felt sleep take over her once again.

As Violet slumbered, her ajar door swung open softly. Shadow stood in the darkness from the doorway and honestly felt a little guilty. Thanks to Silver, he knew what the poor child had been through in her life. It was akin to his own demons he struggled with on a near daily basis. Shadow wished he had more people skills than fighting skills, he wished he was like Silver or Sonic in that they legitimately showed their feelings and deeply cared about the people around them. He cared of course, hell, he felt for her and what she went through at such a young age. He just had no idea how to show it. But he knew they shared similarities, that which no one else in their team understood.

"So why did you not talk to her like an actual person?" He thought, cursing himself out in his mind. Sighing to himself, he forced himself into her room which in hind sight seemed like a total creep move, but he wanted to be sure she was sleeping soundly, with no past horrors plaguing her subconscious. He couldn't hear anything from her, even from outside where he remained for a good few more hours, just watching the moon traverse across the sky. It was a lot more of a different scene than he had been used to, aboard the ARK. All he saw back then was the beautiful planet below him he never knew. But no, he couldn't think about that. Resting a cautious hand on Violet's forehead, He felt his tense shoulders loosen.

"Rest now. Everything will be okay. I promise."

**************

Violet picked at her breakfast the next day, though having slept the rest of the night just fine. She kept replaying her interaction with Shadow in her mind. Not only that, but she ended up dreaming about him too.

_Rest now. Everything will be okay. I promise._ It was so comforting, but sadly a fantasy as far as she knew.

"Vi? You in there?" Silver grabbed her attention.

"Hm?" She replied, looking up from absentmindedly sipping her coffee.

"You're still not doing so good, huh?" He wondered, concern sweeping his features. Violet shrugged.

"Just slept funny." That wasn't inherently a lie. Silver still frowned.

"Maybe you should go with Sticks into town today. See if she can recommend a good herbalist or something. Homeopathic remedies weren't Silver's favourite solutions, but they did prove effective while living in the wilderness together. Violet contemplated the thought, when Shadow crossed her line of vision. He stopped, holding a cup of coffee and threw a sideways glance at Violet.

"Sleep ok?" He asked, bluntly. Violet almost choked on her drink, but was able to maintain her composure.

U-um yeah, thanks..." She replied, nervously. But before she got a chance to untie the horrible tangle of knots that was her tongue in that moment, Shadow had moved on. Violet hid behind her coffee cup as she faced Silver again. A light pink blush appeared on her cheeks and Silver bit back a smirk. So that's what was going on.


End file.
